Before it Began
by shallowcrescent18
Summary: The story of what happened during the time Harry's parents were at Hogwarts, they are not the only characters, but some of them. Told from many points of view. Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**I am really excited to write this, it took forever to come up with all the names and some people had to help me, but here. I will tell you all the names of the people in the year and their house. Some other characters from different years will be in the story too though. **

**Slytherins**

**Severus Snape**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Grelonda Reiyus**

**Mathew Everty**

**Sierra Elasceaone**

**Torin Arvoy**

**Ricky Piran**

**Dennis Habazettl**

**Eric Eaves**

**Correia Eaves**

**Gryffindors**

**James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Lily Evans**

**Natalie Burns**

**Alabaster Havert**

**Clay Salsburg**

**Ashley Scala**

**Evelyn Abretta**

**Ravenclaws**

**Natalie DuFlado**

**Philip Grakins**

**Kathryn Miller**

**Acasta Moore**

**Josephine Chao**

**Saige Zuccola**

**David Kosmo**

**Kimberly Contini**

**Erik Micheli**

**Hufflepuffs**

**Yasmine Horaldez**

**Ola Kraemer**

**Amber Archenson**

**Jenessa Elasceaone**

**Cyrus Wedge**

**Sophie Summer**

**Eleanor Lancaster**

**Kenneth Mohr**

**Stephen Rosenburg**

**Paul Coito**

**Carol Yong**

**Chapter 1**

_Natalie Burns's POV_

I am supposed to be in detention, again; but of course I'm not going. Instead I will stay up all night in our dormitory and have a party! I probably have set a record of detentions since I got here; I only started my first year three weeks ago! I haven't gone to one of my detentions though, which just gets me more detentions. I can see Alabaster showing off as usual. Gryffindor is nice enough, but it lacks the excitement sometimes. I get up and go to my dormitory, Lily is already asleep and Evelyn is ignoring everyone as usual. That leaves me with Ashley. Ashley is nice enough, but she can be quiet sometimes. Nonetheless, I decide to ask her about the party. She agrees as long as we don't stay up too late. I don't like that, but I'll work it out later. By the time she goes to bed it is three in the morning, I fall asleep since nobody else is around and it's boring. I always go to bed late; you can just sleep in and be late to class.

_Cyrus Wedge's POV_

Hogwarts is amazing! I can't believe how much magic there is! It has been only three weeks and I already am having the best time of my life! Hufflepuff is great too, all the people in my year are so nice, especially Ola. She is really good at everything and so nice. I can't wait to get to know her better. Today I had my first flying lesson. I was terrible, but Ola was so sweet and kind and tried to help me. James Potter is totally amazing at flying! We have flying with the Gryffindors and he got it perfect on his first try. This year is going to be so amazing. I can't fall asleep, everything is just so exciting and I can't stop thinking about it all, so I won't.

_Natalie DuFlado's POV_

I am at charms class where we are practicing levitating a feather. I got it on the first try, but a lot of people still can't so I just get to sit and watch them try. The classes are great, but for some reason all the Gryffindors are extremely popular in our year. I personally find most of them annoying, they are always showing off. The year will be very interesting and I can't wait to see what will happen.

_Torin Arvoy's POV_

The year is going great so far. I have made two close friends from my house, Severus and Mathew. I think I am Severus's friend, he is strange sometimes. There is a girl from Hufflepuff named Sophie Summer. I really want to get to know her better, she is so pretty and the most violent Hufflepuff I have ever met! I can't wait to watch more quidditch, it is amazing! I hurry down the corridor so as to not be late for History of Magic, the most boring class ever. I sit next to Sophie though so we just talk to each other through most of the class.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**I won't normally be updating this often, but I really wanted to write more. I will get more interesting as the story goes on. Thanks to StarJinx2110 for helping me a lot, including writing parts of this chapter and everyone who helped me come up with names. **

**Chapter 2**

_Lily Evan's POV_

The letter comes on October first. I am surprised; Petunia has never written to me before. I hurry to open it, inside it is short, and it says, "I'm glad you're gone, never come back again. I hate you." I can't stand it, I run from the great hall crying, to find Severus, and run straight into James Potter. James is selfish and a show off, like a lot of the other boys, so I push him out of the way and keep running to find Severus. He is outside the library and I run to him. He hugs me and asks me what's wrong. When I tell him he understands. He says that muggles are always jealous of us.

_Sirius Black's POV_

I find Evelyn on her way to charms class. She is walking by herself, as always. "Why are you always alone," I ask her. She replies, "Most people are annoying, but you're not as much." I am excited; she likes me better than other people! I hope she will let me get to know her better. She is amazing!

_Sophie Summer's POV_

Professor Slughorn says I'm good at potions, so it doesn't surprise me when I get an invitation to a party he is having. I wish I was in Slytherin; Hufflepuff is for kind people and I have always been violent. My dad was in Slytherin, and everyone in my house is too nice. I want to be able to play trick on people and Professor Slughorn seems like a good head of house. I find Torin and he says he was invited too. That will make it even more fun, but I still wish I was in Slytherin.

_Ola Kraemer's POV_

I adjust the straps on my shoulder bag as I walk down the deserted corridor to Charms class. I don't understand why the hall is so deserted, normally it is crowded with people bustling to classes. I shrug it off. There was probably just a shortcut somewhere that people were using. My feet echo on the stone floors, and I watch them, not paying attention to anything else. I know the way to all my classes by heart now.

Faint voices could be heard from the adjacent hallway. I guess I was right about the shortcut thing. I hoist my shoulder bag up onto my shoulder, as it was slipping down, and hold my head higher. I'm often mistaken for a Ravenclaw, but I don't mind. Just as I am speeding up to get to class on time, I feel rough hands grab me.

I whirl around, but hands clamp over my mouth to stop me from screaming. As I struggle, my wide eyes take in the faces of my captors; Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Mathew Everty, and Torin Arvoy. Snape has a hold on my arms, and Bellatrix is keeping me from talking; breathing even. I start to struggle more. Mathew is behind them, a smirk on his face. Torin is farther away, looking uncomfortable.

Bellatrix's cackling laugh echoes through the dark corridor where they pulled me. They throw me to the stone floor and Bellatrix kicks me, hard. Mathew grabs my hair and pulls me upwards. I whimper, earning me another kick in the side. "Filthy muggle," A hiss cuts through the air. I look up to see Bellatrix leaning over me once again. "Not a muggle…" I manage. "You're still a mudblood!"

I stop talking. I couldn't really argue with that, even though I would never use that word. This wasn't fair… I had always been nice and polite to the Slytherins. Many of them were actually pretty nice, once you got to know them. It was the Gryffindors who were prejudiced against them, not the Hufflepuffs. I get snapped out of my thoughts as I get thrown to the ground again. My vision goes fuzzy as my head hits hard.

A softer voice cuts through the silence. I hoped for a second that it would be Torin standing up for me, but no. No matter how much Slytherins are uncomfortable with something, they value their pride too much. The voice belonged to Snape, and just my luck, he was muttering a curse, "Sectumsempra!"

And then I'm screaming, and they aren't even trying to shut me up. In fact, they're laughing, laughing as I bleed profusely. I know this is the end, if these wounds aren't treated I will die. And so I focus on accepting it, because I know no one will find me. "There is no way they can get away with this…" I think. My vision goes darker and just as I am about to pass out, running footsteps are heard.

My spirits soar, but the Slytherins scatter. I guess they actually will get away with this. Soft arms close around me, and I pass out.

**I have started many things, but a lot of it will come together eventually. Please review, I will update faster if I get more reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3: Saved

**Sorry for the long time between updates, I have been really busy. I'll try to update more often though. It is starting to get to the interesting part. This chapter will start back at Ola's kidnapping and continue on from there. **

**Chapter 3**

_Cyrus Wedge's POV_

I'm on my way to Charms class. Recently I've discovered a shortcut. This corridor is much busier than the long way, but I was almost late whenever I took the long way I was late or nearly late to class.

I am nearly there when I hear screams. I know the voice to well, it can only belong to one person; Ola. I stop in the middle of the corridor, ignoring the streams of people flowing past me. Ola is in trouble; I turn and push my way through the students, suddenly being late doesn't seem like a major problem. I have to get to Ola, no matter what. I find the place where the shortcut meets the long way. Suddenly I realize something, I haven't seen many Slytherins for a while, and I run faster; only thinking about trying to find her, nothing else.

I see a large group of Slytherins in a dark corridor to the side. I just have realized what is happening when Snape mutters a curse, "Sectumsempra!" I can't believe what is happening; if I don't do something quickly, Ola could die. I do the only thing I can think of, I scream a spell and run into the middle of them. They scatter and I grab Ola. I have to get her to the hospital wing. With her in my arms I run as fast as I can.

When I get to the hospital wing everyone looks startled. Madame Pomfrey seems especially confused. At first she says something that sound like, "Shouldn't you be in class?" but I'm not sure because she said it under her breath.

When she sees Ola she goes pale. She immediately takes her from me and puts her in a bed. After trying unsuccessfully to help Ola, she starts asking me questions. She says she has never seen this spell before I have no idea what Snape did so I mainly ignore her questions.

Apparently she has forgotten about the being in class part, which is just fine, I don't want to see those Slytherins after what just happened, not that it is on the top of my worries list right now.

I watch her keep trying things on Ola. I am scared nothing will work and she will die, I would never forgive myself if that happened. Finally, after what seems like hours and very well could have been, Madame Pomfrey is able to stop the blood. I am so relieved. Then the bad news comes, Ola is being taken to St. Mungo's, and I probably be able to see her until she gets back. Not that it's bad that they are saving her life. I just was hoping she would recover quickly and everything would be back to normal.

As Madame Pomfrey takes her away I feel relieved yet sad, I wanted to get to know her better, and then she nearly died. I hope she will be ok, I have no idea what the spell Snape cast on her did, but it can't be good. I am so worried about her. I ask myself why I even care, why she is any different than the other girls. I deny knowing to myself, but deep down I know why, I just will never admit it to myself now; it will only make it worse if she ends up dying.

"I guess I will have to go back to class now," I think to myself, but when I look at the clock, I realize that classes are done for the day; I guess I'll have to go find out what I missed from the teachers. I head down the hallway, thinking about how only this morning I was walking to class, without having to worry about Ola dying. I hope she will be ok.

_Ola Kraemer's POV (once she's been at St. Mungo's for a little while)_

I don't know where I am or what happened. The last thing I knew, someone had grabbed me. Now I'm in a room that I don't recognize at all. My parents are here though, and that is good. A lady comes in and tells me to keep resting, I listen to her but I have no idea who she is. My parents who had previously had their backs to me turn around and see that I am awake; their faces immediately light up with smiles.

After everyone has finally explained what happened (as much as they know at least) I am still somewhat confused, they say that I will be fine but have to stay here a while. I might have some scars and stuff, but I will most likely be fine and able to leave soon. I am glad for that. Finally I ask the question that has been on my mind. "Where is Cyrus," I ask. "At school," they tell me.


	4. Chapter 4: A Party and Chess

**I'm really sorry for the long time between updates; I was really busy and did not have much time to write. Now that it's summer I will update more often. **

**Chapter 4**

_Sophie Summer's POV_

Tonight is Professor Slughorn's party! I am excited to get to know Torin better and am happy for this chance. Also, Professor Slughorn is my favorite teacher and teaches my favorite class. My only friend from Hufflepuff, Ola, has been taken to St. Mungo's although no one knows why.

When I get to the party I look around to see the other students. This party is just for first years so that Professor Slughorn can get to know them better. There is only one empty seat left which happens to be next to Torin, luckily for me. I see Severus and Lily across the table. Natalie D. is also there and so is another person that I only know is a Gryffindor. Some others are here too, but I don't really know any of them at all.

Professor Slughorn asks us all about our lives and such. After a while he starts talking to Lily and Severus. I will use this time to get to know Torin better. We have talked in History of Magic, but that was mostly about how boring the class was and the fact that we want to actually use spells, not learn about their history.

Torin tells me that he has an older sister who is in Ravenclaw and year five and younger sister who is only three years old. I tell him that I have an older sister in Ravenclaw and year four. He asks me what pet I brought to Hogwarts and I tell him that I brought an orange cat named Sunshine. He tells me that he brought a grey owl that he hasn't named yet. We decide that we will play chess tomorrow in The Great Hall.

Too soon, the party is over and I head back to my common room. I must beat Torin at chess tomorrow. I hope I can get to know him even better then.

_Torin Arvoy's POV_

I meet Sophie down at the great hall and find her already there with the chess set like she had said. From the beginning she is beating me easily. I lose the first game and she takes all my pieces.

She seems quite bored with the game, so I ask her if she can teach me to play chess better. She agrees.

Sophie teaches me easy ways to win quickly and how to win a game with just a king and queen. By lunch time I feel more confident at the game. This is my best Saturday so far this year. We get our food from the tables and then sit back on the floor where we were before. Through lunch we talk about our lives before Hogwarts and what we like at Hogwarts. To my surprise Sophie wishes she could play tricks on people. I knew she was violent, but I never knew this. I begin to wonder if the sorting hat placed her in the wrong house.

After lunch we play chess again. Unfortunately I lose again, but this time it is a closer game. Sophie seems impressed. I know we should be doing homework, but I am enjoying playing chess with her too much to stop. Apparently Sophie thinks we should do homework too, because she asks me if I want to get my homework and we can work on it together.

I rum to my dormitory and grab my bag. When I get back to The Great Hall, Sophie is staring, annoyed at someone. A quick glance reveals that it is James Potter and his friends. They have taken our spot. Sophie spots me and, giving them one last glare walks away.

"Idiots," she mutters when she get closer.

"Just ignore them," I tell her.

She doesn't seem happy with this, but agrees, luckily. We find another corner to sit in and begin doing our homework. The essay we have to write for History of Magic is incredibly boring, especially considering that I have no idea what we have been learning since I haven't been paying any attention. Sophie, however, seems to understand it perfectly, even without paying attention. She helps me write my essay and I am very glad.

The next piece of homework is for potions and we both finish it quickly. Everything else isn't so bad. By the time we are finished, I realize that I have finished my work faster than ever before. We each go back to our own table for dinner. I can't help looking at her at the Hufflepuff table. She's sitting alone. Guiltily I realize that I helped attack her only Hufflepuff friend. I wish I could fix it, but I'm afraid of what might happen. Cyrus probably told everyone anyways, I guess I should turn us all in. It might make me lose less house points and get in less trouble.

**I know I said I would update more often before, but I really will this time. Sorry that I didn't last time. **


End file.
